The present invention relates to a safety equipment allowing a simultaneous protection of a wearer's eyes, ears and nose from environmental influence, particularly, from sunlight.
It is known that people living or travelling in hot localities, are subjected to a considerable amount of sunlight, which may cause burning of skin on the nose and ears, produces vision inconvenience, and sometimes also causes serious eye problems.
There were certain attempts undertaken in the field to provide these people with sunshields for different parts of the body. For example, a sunshield for the nose, was described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,048,191; 2,197,973; and 5,167,036. The shield is secured to a pair of eyeglasses and is formed either as to practically follow the configuration of the nose, extends outward above the nose with or without engaging the nose, or covers the upper surface of the nose.
A nose and lip protector, described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,346,875, is detachably connected to a pair of eyeglasses.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,621,629 and 4,757,746 describe ear protectors attached to eyeglasses. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,746 describes a protector, preferably for skiers, which can be readily mounted on a temple of glasses and extends from the front of the glasses to and beyond the ear piece of the temple so that there will be protection against wind and sun for a wearer's eyes, the side of the face and ears. The protector is formed of a cloth having insulating characteristics.
To provide a side protection for eyes, the U.S. Pat. No. 3,721,491 describes a removable clear side shield slidably mounted on the eyeglasses temple.
Although the above-referenced inventions provide a sun protection for one or two parts of the body, none of them can provide sun protection to eyes, nose and ears altogether simultaneously.